Secret between the Fujimaru Step-Siblings
by Grimnir Esjay
Summary: [Step-Sibling Incest AU] Both Ritsuka and Shiori are step siblings, both of them have been adopted from two seperate parents. But as the two grew up, they slowly fell in love with one another. Given the nature fo their relationship, the two hold back on their feelings until the two finally accepted their feelings forming a one in secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This one is a pretty short skit that I made in my downtime, just a little experiment. Also yeah it should be noted that I ship the two Fate Grand Order Protagonists, why you may ask well cause I like it. And yeah this is a pretty Rated M story since I got this idea from a short fancomic where both Gudako (whom for this story I named Shiori) and Ritsuka's classmates kept on asking if their sibling is single only for them to discourage it as the two don't plan on letting them date their siblings.

Long Story short this is an incest fanfic, if not interested feel free to leave.

**Summary:** Both Ritsuka and Shiori are step siblings, both of them have been adopted from two seperate parents. But as the two grew up, they slowly fell in love with one another. Given the nature fo their relationship, the two hold back on their feelings until one fateful incident where Ritsuka walked into Shiori while taking a bath the two ended up starting a relationship in secret.

Ritsuka's Classmate 1: Man Ritsuka's sister really is cute. *sees Shiori Pass by*

Ritsuka's Classmate 2: Hey keep it down, you know how much Ritsuka and his sister don't like each other's guts.

Ritsuka: *quietly glares at the two* I can hear you two you know. Besides *looks at Shiori* Like hell she'll consider you two in her strike zone.

*At the same time*

Shiori's Classmate 1: Hey does your brother have a girlfriend?

Shiori: *cringes* This again?

Shiori's Classmate 2: We can't help it, your brother is that handsome. I mean how on earth are you able to hate someone as handsome as he is.

Shiori: *rolls her eyes* I have my reasons.

*later in the afternoon*

Shiori: *pouting while calling Ritsuka on her phone while in her room* I'm really sick of this!

Ritsuka: *on the other end of the phone while in his room* What? And keep it down, Mom and Dad will hear you and ask what's going on you know.

Shiori: This whole fake relationship...I want to go on proper dates with you like any other girl with their boyfriend.

Ritsuka: *chuckles dryly* I'm pretty sure other girls don't date their step brothers.

Shiori: Says the guy who said 'it does'nt matter since we're not blood related' a few months ago.

Ritsuka: Well touche. *chuckles* That being said we're both in our third year, who knows maybe we can live together in college. So hang on a little longer.

Shiori: That's not what I want though. *blushes in a low voice* It's something else.

Ritsuka: *blushes* Oh...can't your...uh...fingers do it for now...

Shiori: *blushing madly* It's different...compared to yours...

Ritsuka: *takes a deep breath while blushing madly* This weekend...I'll see if we can go on a date...and deal with that...

Shiori: Thanks...*smiles while blushing madly*


	2. Chapter 2

*During the Weekend, both Ritsuka and Shiori told their stepparents that they both have something to tend to with their friends and will end up going on a sleepover with them. But in reality both of them actually took a bullet train at a faraway place to have a date to prevent anyone seeing them*

Ritsuka: *Quietly follows Shiori go through stalls with a happy smile on her face while quietly holds her hand*

Shiori: Wow you really went all out for us! *looks around like a child around the place*

Ritsuka: Hey I have to go all out for my lady after all, *smiles and kisses her in the hand*

Shiori: *blushes and looks away* S-So what plans do you have planned out?

Ritsuka: *chuckles as he takes her hand* Shall we go visit the Marine Theme Park then?

*And so the two of them decided to visit a Marine Theme Park, with Ritsuka and Shiori went and visited a Marine Theme Park, there Ritsuka watched Shiori go within the aquarium with awe, while Ritsuka watched her with a happy smile*

Ritsuka: Hmm definitely worth spending a large sum of money for this.

Shiori: *looks at Ritsuka with a surprised look* Hmm? did you say something?

Ritsuka: What?

*After going through the Aquarium, the two later went and watched a Dolphin Show with Shiori even getting able to pet a dolphin while Ritsuka took pictures, by the end of the Day the two had lunch on the Hotel that they both checked in*

Shiori: *to herself as she and Ritsuka * Ritsuka really spent a lot of money for this, I kinda feel bad now. well I guess I can do 'that' with him tonight.

*Later in the evening, Ritsuka was quietly looking at his phone checking for any messages from their step parents*

Shiori: Hey uh Ritsuka? *walks up behind him after taking a shower with just a towel on while slightly blushing*

Ritsuka: Oh hey whats *turns around and saw Shiori and was taken by surprise* Oh alright.

Shiori: *blushing as she moved closer to him* Think of it as my Thanks for everything you've done so far.

Ritsuka: *Smiles and grabbes her by the waist* Thanks for what? I just wanted to spoil my little sister.

Shiori: *slightly sqeaks as Ritsuka gropes her butt* Geez you're such a siscon.

Ritsuka: Looks who's talking, *picks up Shiori and takes her to bed* who was it whom I found masturbating on my bad after Mom and Dad left in the evening?

Shiori: *tries to think of a comeback but she was quickly taken by surprise as Ritsuka placed his finger inside her vagina as he teased her with his hand.* H-Hey stop teasing me already.

Ritsuka: *chuckles as he pulls his fingers away* You say that but you like it. *shows her his hand which was already wet*

Shiori: *blushes madly* Yeah well I had to wake for an entire week just to spend time you know.

Ritsuka: *chuckles and kisses her as he pins her in bed* Alright I'll stop the teasing then.

*Needless to say the two of them had sex for four hours until both of them simply passed out due to exhaustion, the next morning Shiori woke up to find herself in Ritsuka's arms*

Ritsuka: Morning. *smiles and kisses her back*

Shiori: M-Morning *blushes and turns around to hug him* I guess this is the end of our little vacation huh.

Ritsuka: Yeah pretty much *chuckles in amusement*

Shiori: I really don't want to end to be honest. *pouts and buries her head in Ritsuka's chest*

Ritsuka: There's always next time after all. *gives her a pat on the head and gets up* We should get going that way we can arrive home early.

Shiori: I'll be looking forward to the next one then, *smiles as Ritsuka grabs a towel* Can we at least take a bath together and uh *blushes and looks away* do it in the bath?

Ritsuka: Sure *gives her a teasing smirk* But don't blame me if you can't walk later.

Shiori: *blushes as Ritsuka leaves with a chuckle, eventually as soon as he was gone however she places a hand on her belly* I wonder when can I tell him that i was ovulating last night. *giggles as she gets up and makes her way to the bath as well* I wonder how he'll react as well.


	3. Our Secret Teaser

**Our Secret**

[High School AU, Rated M for Themes of Incest and Sex]

Ritsuka and Shiori were step-siblings that have been adopted by Romani and Leona Archiman, but growing up the two have had growing feelings for one another but they chose to keep it hidden. But now that the two are in their teens, that is about to change.

Author's Note: The following is a teaser for a new version of this Fanfic which is now out.

* * *

_Inside the A little boy with black hair and blue eyes made his way downstairs inside the orphanage. As soon as he got there he met an older woman with light blue eyes and dark brown hair waiting for him downstairs._

_"Hello there, you must be Fujimaru Ritsuka-kun?" She asked with a kind little boy, Ritsuka, shyly nodded while she knelt__._

_"Well_ nice to meet you," She smiled as she ruffled his hair." My name is Leona, from now on I'll be your mom."__

_"M-Mom?" Ritsuka asked his eyes wide in happiness. He lost his original parents in an accident and since then he had hoped to find a new family since then._

_"Yup_ now come on," She cheerfully said offering his hand. "Let's go meet your dad and sister!"__

_'A father and an older sister?' Ritsuka thought happily. Eventually, the two made their way into a hallway and found an older male with light __auburn hair__ and green eyes talking to a little girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes._

_He_ knew that girl, Hashimoto Shiori. She was a few months younger than Ritsuka and she too lost her parents in an accident.__

_"Romani_ I found him," Leona told the older male. He turned around and smiled at Ritsuka as well.__

_"Hello __there Ritsuka. My name is Romani Archiman, but you can call me dad from now on."_

_He ruffled Shiori's hair and smiled at him. _

_"And this is Hashimoto Shiori, from now on you two will be siblings."_

_It was from that moment, Ritsuka and Shiori started living with the Archimans as step-siblings._


End file.
